


Above the Surface

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Friskriel, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Frisk. Can I talk to you?”





	Above the Surface

“Frisk. Can I talk to you?”

 

It was Asriel talking, the young monster’s voice filling the empty air, previously only occupied by silence, and the occasional animal noise in the distance.

 

It was really peaceful, a night free from clouds, the stars glittering in the distance, painting the black sky like dots. It was the first time Asriel had ever seen the real stars, before, he had only heard tales about it. He had known it was beautiful, yet still didn’t expect it to be so… moving. It was better than what he had hoped for.

 

Now he was here, with the human boy born on the surface, the boy that had known this from birth. Without realizing how lucky he was to take the sky for granted.

 

But he nodded.

 

“Yeah Asriel?”

 

“It’s beautiful Frisk. I had wondered for so long about the sky, but actually seeing it like this. I never thought I would, but I love it. You’re lucky you were born here on the surface, you never got to miss out on this view.”

 

“The view never caught my attention.”

 

“What?”

 

“Not until now. The sky is always the sky, it never changes. I didn’t think much about it before, there was no meaning too, but now. Seeing it now, together with you, I can see the beauty of it. I’m grateful to see it with you, because now, it finally has meaning.”

 

“Can I… hold your hand?”

 

“Yes.”


End file.
